


Year to Learn

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Jaffar experiences loss, among other things.-Spoilers for FE7 Dread isle.





	Year to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> The worst pairing.

When he saw Nino die, Jaffar felt nothing. It was as if his heart had emptied of all warmth, the warmth that Nino had given him. His movements defaulted to reflexes, and the outside world began to die.

It stayed that way for a while, even as she tried to pull him back.

He wondered how many times he had been the cause of that pain. He had made sure to empty out the villages entirely, and the nobles he had assassinated usually had no family.

Leila had a family. He had seen Oswin write a letter to them. How would they feel when they found out she died?

His thoughts shifted to her lover, perhaps the one affected most. He had wondered what had drove Matthew to try and kill him. To threaten him using Nino and put a knife to his neck.

Things became clearer after his time in Askr.

When Nino died in the training tower, Jaffar did nothing. He simply sat with his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. It was as if nothing happened.

People didn't understand. Word spread around, about how he did nothing, about how he was an emotionless killer after all.

However, one day, while he was patrolling, the first summoned Matthew walked up to him, and hugged him.

Matthew told him about how he reacted to Leila's death. He didn't frown, didn't cry. A few minutes later, it looked as if nothing had happened. And yet, it felt as if he was screaming. He wanted badly to, but he couldn't. His body moved by itself. It was if something was controlling him, suffocating his cries for help.

He leaned into Matthew, not quite mustering up the strength to wrap his arms around him. Matthew got the message as he held him tighter.

"When we go back to our worlds, let's try to be friends," Matthew whispered.

* * *

He didn't know how to approach his Matthew. The one he interacted with in Askr had years to grieve. This one didn't.

He wish he had made a plan, any sort of plan. There had to be a simpler way to do this.

He supposed he could just ask if Matthew wanted to be friends. After all, he had nothing to lose. He was well known in Askr for having no dignity. Nothing could be worse than wearing a bunny costume.

Readying himself, he walked over to Matthew, who was thankfully by himself. As he drew near, Matthew started glancing at him, unsure as to what he was doing.

"What?" Matthew said.

He stared at Matthew, still unsure if this was the right was to go about this.

"Can we be friends?"

He could almost see the cogs turning in Matthew's head as he struggled to comprehend what was said to him. Matthew sputtered, still unsure as to what he just heard.

"Can we be friends?" He repeated, a little more confidently this time.

Matthew went silent. His mouth opened and closed multiple times, before finally giving his answer.

"Okay."

* * *

Matthew made a beeline for his tent. He did not expect that when Jaffar asked him to be friends, what he really meant was, "Be my cuddle buddy."

Jaffar came in, and then melted into his side. It wasn't as if it was unpleasant, so much as it was embarrassing. He almost did it when he was at lunch, with everyone around them. Sometimes, he really wished he could take the whole friend thing back.

He glanced down at Jaffar. Jaffar had made his way on top of him, and had his face buried in his chest.

_Leila, is this what you wanted? Are completely sure? _He thought, exasperated at his situation. Sometimes, he wished he didn't give up his revenge, if only because he wouldn't have to put up with Legault's knowing smirk.__

He heard the entrance of his tent open, and was horrified to see Serra and Hector standing in the doorway. He flopped on his back, and scooted under the wall before they could see him.

He wished that that was the first time he'd done that.

He scurried up a nearby tree. Of course, that didn't stop Jaffar, as he climbed up the tree and held him again. He sat complacently. He gave up on running away a while ago.

He wondered if Jaffar did this on purpose, or if he really didn't know that this was not normal. After all, he didn't remember him doing this with Nino, but maybe he wasn't paying enough attention.

He shifted his body, only to find he was trapped. Jaffar's legs were wrapped around his waist, and his arms were around his chest. He accepted his fate, and went limp.

* * *

Jaffar climbed onto Matthew. Since his words failed him every time he was near him, he had resorted to touch instead.

He knew he had to tell him his feelings at some point, but he didn't know how. He never had these feelings for the summoned Matthews. What was different?

He felt Matthew collapse. He got the message and immediately he bolted out of the tent. He spotted Matthew climbing up a nearby tree, and followed suit.

He held Matthew, not wanting him to fall, and felt him relax against him. Somehow, Matthew seemed so far away from him. He loved him so much, yet he knew he could lose everything by telling him. He let out a sigh.

He heard Matthew's breath hitch, and time seemed to freeze. He could feel Matthew's heart start to beat faster. Curious, he blew on Matthew's neck, eliciting a moan this time.

Feeling braver, he started kissing Matthew's neck, earning him a mewl. He sucked and licked the tender flesh. His heart started to pound more and more. Unable to take it anymore, he cupped Matthew's cheek, and pressed his lips against his.

Matthew opened his mouth in surprise and he took advantage of that. His tongue exploring the depths of his mouth. He left no part untouched as he caressed every inch with his tongue.

Matthew moaned into his mouth, and started moving his tongue. He was on top of him now, pressing their bodies together.

He felt Matthew push him away, and stopped. Matthew's eyes were wide, and his cheeks were still flushed.

"I— I need to think," he said.

And he ran away.

* * *

Matthew lay on his back, a little ways away from the camp. He couldn't sleep, not after what had happened.

The events played over and over in his head. Guilt and grief ran through him. He looked at the stars, trying to find an answer.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because I love you."

He sat up and looked towards the voice. Sure enough, Jaffar was there. Jaffar moved to hold him again, moving his arms around his neck.

Why? He tried to ask, yet words seemed to escape him. He looked Jaffar in the eyes, mouthing the word, not courageous enough to speak.

Jaffar read his lips, and started speaking."You made me feel safe. You made me happy." Jaffar paused. "Before I knew it, I became addicted to these feelings. I wanted to touch you, to kiss you. I needed you."

He leaned into Jaffar. His heart beat rapidly as he held on. This was what he wanted. He would choose this path for himself.

"Kiss me," he said, looking deep into red eyes.

He moaned as he felt Jaffar's lips on his. Jaffar wasted no time, as he was already nibbling on the tender flesh. Their lips mashed together, and soon their tongues joined in.

He pressed into Jaffar, craving more contact. He found himself on top of Jaffar again, but this time he wasn't going anywhere. His face turned red, as he knew where this path would take him.

Jaffar was the one who pulled away this time. He whimpered, confused as to why.

"I'm sleepy," Jaffar said.

He almost laughed, before he felt his eyes start to droop. It was the middle of the night, he remembered. Yawning, he gave Jaffar one last peck before he fell asleep.


End file.
